Letters from Area V
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: In the stalemate of a country known as Area V another resistance is in need of assistance. Please rate, review, and comment. I don't own the rights to this show. Rated M for blood and World War 1 style battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Letters from Area V**

**Chapter 1- A Muddy Stalemate**

In the year 2017, the European continent is now totally under the iron fist of the Britannia Empire after most of the continent was ruled by the democratic Euro Universe. Most of the main fighting was in an area known as Area V. Most of Europe's militaries surrendered to the might of Britannia, but a small group of young soldiers still firmly holds its ground against the forces of the great empire; Area V is formally known to its inhabitants as Germany.

It's a dark, rainy day on the lands once gold with grain now blackened with thousands artillery shell holes. The rain drops made small tinkling noises on the steel shields of the of the company artillery, adding more depression for the stationed soldiers at the front. The mud was also a nuisance for both armies. In some areas of the stalemate, the muck was so thick that it could stop an artillery shell on impact.

As the rain poured on into the night, the large shell holes in the earth were filled with both rain water and the mangled and disfigured bodies of the dead Britannian and German soldiers; Scouts on both sides watched the battlefield with periscopes looking for snipers and flamethrower teams.

Outside the mountain village of Monschau, a small army of around 10,000 soldiers of the 7th Army sat in their dugout shelters in their crafted wood and earthen trenches in the forest; cleaning their Mauser rifles and cooling the machine gun barrels while talking to each other about how much they missed their homes and families.

The looks on their faces were cold and longing for the warmth and comforts of a country once considered strong and militarily powerful. These soldiers have been fighting against Britannia for three long years; three years of holding a defensive line nearly five miles long with nothing but bayonets, semi-automatic rifles, machine guns and medium-caliber, quick-firing artillery using rationed ammunition.

Their line of defenses went through the ruins of a church that was completely demolished by enemy artillery fire. The church's cross was still standing but Jesus was hanging on his right arm and his whole body had been shot off by Knightmares and gunfire.

A young lady looked up at this ominous sight and sighed heavily, knowing that faith means nothing to these invaders. She is a young officer in the German Army, whom just reached the tender age of twenty. She is now on patrol in the trenches; inspecting and trying to lift up the moral of her troops.

Her name is Capt. Aurora Ehrenreich and is one of the German Army's elite soldiers. She had short black hair in a smooth, boyish cut. Her bright, pointed eyes were the color of clover honey and she often warmed the hearts of her soldiers with her sense of care for her comrades. Armed a semi-automatic pistol on her left and a sword on her right, she was a real warrior on the battlefield and one of the few officers that weren't captured and executed by the Britannians.

The little city they defended was a victim of frequent bombing and infantry attack by the Britannia Air Force and Army, so much so that the great city has been nearly wiped off the country's map along with others like Bon, Cologne, Dresden, and even Berlin were leveled to the ground.

The young captain came across a saddened young soldier, a private barely 16 years old, "_Damn...the high command is sending boys to the front, looks like we're in a fight for desperation_," She saw him looking at a photo of his loved one that he kept in his side pocket. "What is ailing you, my soldier?" She asked kneeling beside him and noticing the tears falling from his eyes, "don't worry, you'll see her again, I promise,"

"It is not only that which worries me," He said sniffling and looking up at his commanding officer, "many of our soldiers feel that there is no point in our resistance, the Britannia Forces are too powerful," The captain sighed and grinned lightly at the young man.

Captain Ehrenreich stood up and put her hand on his shoulder, "And what does your heart tell you, soldier? There is always a point in fighting, as a proud German in uniform you should know that by now son, now back to your post,"

"Yes, ma'm," He saluted with a light smile; the Germans wore a uniform consisting of a black beret with the Iron Cross on the offside (while officers wear the old Oldenburg style cap), soldiers and officers a long-sleeved olive-green jacket that stretched down to the upper knees with a black leather belt around the waist and four pockets to hold ammunition and grenades; black pants and knee-high leather boots completed the uniform along with a 12 inch long saw-back bayonet on the side and a Mauser 98 rifle at hand.

Soldiers also carried a backpack with everything from a small shovel or utility fighting hatchet to Spam. Also inside were blankets, a mess kit with utensils, flashlight, compass, and even a makeshift pillow made of cotton and cheap cloth. Many soldiers also carried homemade trench clubs and other improvised weapons (like Lt. Chloe for example)

Captain Ehrenreich looked on at the battlefield known as 'New No-Man's Land'. Britannian Infantry were running across their trenches like mice in a maze. The battlefield was a hell on earth just over 3 miles in length and around 100 miles in width.

A young girl in uniform came up to her officer with an encrypted message. She saluted Aurora out of respect to the fact that she is an officer, "At ease, private" She commanded. The private, whom was named Adeline Walden, opened up an encrypted message that sent a chill down many a soldier's spine, "now what news do you have?"

"I have news from the Western Front in France, the forts at Liege were overrun by the Britannians, " Adeline explained, "the Britannian reinforcements numbering around 30,000 men have broken through the fortifications in the east and are heading our way,"

"And the French boasted that those concrete forts could never be taken in 100 years," Aurora stated looking at the soldiers behind her, "spread the word, my dear, fix bayonets and prepare for battle," The private nodded and saluted the captain.

Suddenly a shot rang out in the distance. A small splash of blood landed on Aurora's face as a bullet drilled through the skull of the young soldier at the point when the soldier finished her salute to her officer. She fell dead in the mud; blood poured out of the hole in her head and her mouth, her face was frozen with an expressionless stare with blood dripping out her mouth and into the muck.

"Private Walden!" The captain cried in shock, all her troops ducked down for cover. She checked her pulse and shaded a tear, there was no hope for the poor soul, "_shit, a sniper_," she thought lock and loading her pistol. She looked about at a small handful of her troops, whom just stared at the body of the dead girl,

"What are you all looking at? Fix bayonets and jump to it!" She ordered banging her fist against the wooden structure of the trench. Every young man and woman in uniform hastily loaded their rifles and attached their bayonets to the ends of their guns and stood at attention for their officer, "send a message to the artillery companies to have the guns loaded and ready to fire a salvo, on my signal...unleash hell,"

A soldier ran out of the ranks to the only working phone for ten miles and gave the order to the men and women manning the guns up in the mountains. 120mm shells were loaded into the breeches of the six field guns positioned two miles from the trench line.

Machine gunners locked and loaded their FN-BRG-15 heavy machine guns while the infantry lined up at the front of the trench, peering up at the approaching force of around 40,000 Britannian soldiers with 30 Glasgow type Knightmares supporting the assault. Captain Ehrenreich looked on with her soldiers, closed her eyes and began to sing,

"_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun._

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see_,"

Her soldiers whom she considered her brothers and sisters sang along with their officer, which boosted up their will to fight. Aurora held her pistol at the ready and shouted the signal, "ATTACK!" She led her small army over the top and into the fanged mouth of the Britannian war machine, gunning and cutting down her enemies with her 9mm pistol and sword. Her soldiers followed her into the center of hell, running bayonets through Britannian flesh and gunning down all who stood before them.

The artillery corps watched from the mountains as their comrades charged valiantly to whatever fate at the end of all the bloodshed. The commander of the artillery was a young woman, Lieutenant Cloe 'Kat' Reichenschnel, "Captains attacking, fire, FIRE! Send those Brit bastards to hell!" She commanded furiously. The quick-fire cannon rained down 120mm shells on the Britannian Knightmare Frames since the thick muck hindered their ability to use their self-propelled roller skates.

One by one, the Glasgow types fell to the furious mountain gun fire. On the forest floor it was another story, those Knightmares that weren't knocked out were wrecking havoc on the 7th army infantry, inflicting very heavy causalities. The Germans were running in and around like ants to get at the infantry.

The cries of the wounded and dying filled the air with the smoke and smoldering wrecks of knocked-out Knightmare Frames and burning flesh of the shrapnel-riddled bodies on both sides. After a battle that lasted three long and bloody days, the German 7th army fought with the utmost intrepidness but failed to break the through the enemy lines. 5,000 German soldiers and 20,000 Britannians were killed or wounded in the battle.

Aurora and her surviving comrades helped the wounded off the battlefield and pull the dead out of the muck. Piles of dead Britannian soldiers could be seen in front of the heavy machine guns, on the barbed wire, and inside the trenches. After about twelve hours of clearing out the dead, Aurora went to her quarters opened up a small book to record the day's action.

"_April 21, 2010,_

_To He who sees a Free World,_

_We attacked the Britannian lines today, but we've been pushed back. Our forces have suffered 5,000 casualties in the three day engagement. We cannot hold this line for long. I believe it is best we ask for assistance. The French resistance has crumbled so have the British and Russians. _

_It is time we joined the "Die Schwarzen Ritter" (the German term for 'The Black Knights" referring to Lelouch's Rebellion against Britannia.) for as I am the commanding officer of this army, I too want to see my country shout its name not its number_,"

_Captain Aurora Ehrenreich, German 7th Army_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Lament for the Fallen**

The following week, the decision was confirmed that four soldiers from the 7th Army will travel with Capt. Ehrenreich to Area 11. These soldiers are some of the best soldiers to ever dawn the green and black khakis of the German Army in this war-torn century.

Germany once had a powerful military but Britannia ordered all their modern weapons to be dismantled to prevent any uprisings in the future. Although the weapons these soldiers are using are scarcely outdated and obsolete, they're still proving their worth on the battlefield with outstanding results.

Before the journey, the group of soldiers stopped at a cemetery about 300 miles from the front where over 400,000 servicemen and women were buried. There were a lot of 'Unknown Soldiers' laid to rest there since many of the dead were so badly disfigured or burned that they couldn't be identified. Some even had parts of their bodies shot off by artillery fire. Sometimes the only thing in the casket was a special item that belonged to them.

"It's good to see you're well," Kat said stopping at a headstone with an Iron Cross medal wrapped around the center like a crucifix around the neck of a priest. Chloe's best friend is buried on the very spot of land she was standing on, "wish me luck in Area 11, private,"

"War is hell," said Captain Aurora putting her arm around Chloe's shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss, Kat, she was very brave, yet that is the greatest thing about friends; they will always be by your side wherever you go, be it on the street side in your civvies or on the battlefield in uniform," Chloe looked at her with a tear streaming down her cheek. She buried her head into Aurora's chest; the captain put her arms around her knowing she too has lost many a friend in this war.

Three years ago when Chloe was just a private in the German Army, she had a friend that she went through training camp with named Emil. She had a very tight friendship with her throughout the 5 months of basic training and the first three months of the Great Britannian War.

One morning, the German high command planned for a counter assault on the Britannian lines. 20,000 soldiers locked and loaded their weapons and lined up; all scared, all knowing that death maybe just a few seconds away from finding a few thousand more victims to escort to the afterlife.

Chloe and Emil charged the enemy lines with their comrades. It was a massacre. Thousands upon thousands of German soldiers were mowed down by machine gun and rifle fire. The artillery support didn't help soften any of the Britannian resistance as the High Command had planned. Crawling from shell hole to shell hole to escape the machine gun and the heavy shell fire, the two soldiers moved closer and closer to their target; a heavy machine gun post.

Unfortunately, Emil got caught up in the enemy barbed wire. Chloe tried to pry her friend loose but a screaming shell came falling from the sky at high speeds. Emil, whom was still stuck in the wire, covered her head to protect herself. Chloe leaped away just in time to escape the blast, but some even more tragic was about unfold on that gray winters day.

Her comrades approached her slowly with dirt and gunpowder raining down on their heads from the shell blast. Kat's face and body was completely covered in blood, guts, and tiny burned pieces of human flesh. She looked at her hands and quivered in a profound mix of shock and sorrow. She quickly took off her beret and backpack and screamed at the top of her lungs to the sky, clutching her hands in her face. The only thing that was left of her friend was a bloody and partly singed teddy bear that she always kept at her side and her name badge which read her family name, Steinbach.

She was one of the first to be chosen for this journey by Capt. Ehrenreich, Lieutenant Chloe 'Kat' Von Reichenschnel. She is so nicknamed for her short, scruffy brown hair which resembled cat ears. She is the muscle of the group and can load and fire five aimed shells from a 120mm field gun in 30 seconds. She has the biggest bust of the group with Capt. Aurora and Sgt. Von Ritterlöwe tied for second place (Chloe is 1/2 a size bigger than Villetta Nu.) Although she's rather good-looking facially, she has trouble with servicewomen she doesn't know and doesn't have very much sex appeal.

The other female fighter in the group was the 17 year old half-Japanese Sergeant Miyuki Von Ritterlöwe, an expert in hand-to-hand combat and knife-fighting. Formally the daughter of a Japanese Salary man and a German actress, she has short, dark brown hair with two large hair bangs draping in front of her right eye. She also wears glasses over her sapphire-blue eyes. She and Captain Ehrenreich have the same body build as Milly Ashford but don't let her pretty looks fool you; Miyuki is an experienced veteran of the war just like her comrades. Unlike 'Kat', Miyuki is a little more open in her approach toward people.

But Miyuki has a dark side to her cheerfulness, there used to be more than one Japanese in the ranks of the 7th Army. When Miyuki was just a corporal, she had a private from Dresden whom looked up to her as a hero. Her name was Ayumi and she wasn't the greatest soldier in the ranks. Her training results were pitiful; she could barely shoot a gun let alone run a bayonet through a grain sack. Yet she was placed on the front lines with thousands of her brothers and sisters.

One morning when the Germans successfully raided the Britannian Trenches on the Northern Lines, Ayumi had her bayonet pointed at the throat of a very young Britannian soldier while he had his pistol locked onto her heart. Miyuki noticed that in all the chaos and tried to come to her aide, but there were too many Britannians trying to hold the trench lines. Neither of them had the guts to make a move. Until the Britannian soldier's commanding officer noticed this and took the pistol out of the soldier's hand. He fired three rounds into the forehead of Miyuki's friend and handed the gun back to the young man. The young man looked at the body in shock, knowing this was his first glimpse at the horrors of war.

Miyuki held up her fallen friend and looked at her face with tears streaming down from her blue eyes. Her eyes were open and looking up towards the sky. Blood was dripping from the bullet holes and from her mouth down to her chin. Miyuki cried for a whole week. Aurora was a sergeant back then and told her immortal words that have been permanently etched into Miyuki's heart, "In war, friends will die, lovers will be taken away from those they cherish, if you have their memory inside you then no enemy can make you fall to your knees and surrender,"

There are two men in this group of German Elite soldiers. The youngest in the entire group was Klaus Sholstien. At 16 years old, the dirty blonde lance-corporal from the Airborne Division is the gutsiest of the group. He has survived 25 attacks on the Britannian Lines without getting shot during his two years of service. He is deaf in his right ear and is skilled with bayonet fighting and disarming his enemies.

He too has lost many friends in the war. One time when he first went into action against the Britannians, he was helping a wounded soldier whom lost his leg to a Knightmare Frame. He helped the soldier back to the German Lines but as soon as he took that one step into the trench, his wounded friend was shot in the back by a sniper. He still remembers the blood that stained his hands and has had a hate for Britannia ever since, always telling himself, "If this is how cruel humans can be, then the Britannians aren't making war, they're committing murder,"

The other male in the group is the 17 year old sergeant Erich 'Adler' Lutzow. He is arguably the best sniper in the whole 7th army. He's never missed his mark. He once hit an enemy missile team at 2000 yards (using a scope of course). Over the course of the war, he has racked up over 40 kills which earned him his nickname. As an eagle is ever watchful for its prey so is a sniper when seeking to take out his next target.

As a sniper, he had times where he wondered whether he was soldier or a monster under a uniform. For instance, there was one incident 2 years ago that always seemed to stick with him wherever he goes; A Britannian flamethrower operator was sweeping the battlefield one evening to snuff out any resistance just as the sun was setting on a bloody afternoon. He saw his comrades trying to escape, falling down in a jet of flame that resembled fire coming from a dragon's mouth. He couldn't stand by and watch his comrades die; so locked his rifle onto the fuel tank, a flamethrower operators Achilles heel.

With his eye looking through a scope and fixed on his target, he pulled the trigger. The fuel tank exploded along with her ammunition cartridges and grenades, bursting into a ball of fire and killing the Britannian soldier instantly. Later that evening, he and Miyuki went out on an observation mission with their captain. They took shelter in a shell hole about 150 yards from the Britannian Lines, there he saw his victim; it was little girl not even 16 years old. He watched in horror as his hand touched the burned flesh which seemed to evaporate into the ground. The only things left were the remains of her uniform, a pile of ash, and bits of bone.

Ever since that day, Erich always felt very uncomfortable around young children, especially teenage girls his age. That picture of that soldier's body still haunts him to today. He always wondered who the monster in the uniform is; him or a Britannian. For each man and woman on each opposing side has one purpose, kill the enemy.

The five soldiers boarded a Boeing 777 bound for Area 11 wearing their best uniforms. Unfortunately, what they called their 'best' meant putting their uniforms through the wash and having each soldier shower and clean themselves up. The dark green khaki jackets and black pants looked as if they were just issued to them from the training camp. They adjusted their dress caps which had dark green, feathered crests on the left side of their heads along with the metal badge which signified their rank. They proudly placed their Mauser 98Ks at their sides while Aurora unsheathed and cleaned her intimidating sword.

Aurora treasured her sword. It was standard issue to officers at the rank of captain. It's a 32 inches long with a 'D' guard and a single edge blade. The sword's needle like tip is made to slash through and pierce Britannian body armor. The Captain was very skilled with her blade in the heat of battle; so much so that she is respected by Britannian soldiers at the front. Some of them say that she just as dangerous with a sword as she is with a pistol.

The five soldiers approached the steps of the Ashford Academy in formed ranks to the sight of Milly, Lelouch, C.C., Kallen, Tamaki, and Suzaku waiting for them at the front of the school. Aurora looked at the well-groomed, black-haired young man with a straight glare and saluted,

"Soldiers in rank...attention!...Shoulder...arms!" Every soldier baring the Iron Cross shot their legs together, eyes facing forward, and resting their rifles against their chests, "It is an honor to make you acquaintance, Lelouch Lamperouge; my name is Aurora Ehrenreich, I am a captain in the German 7th Army and these are my best soldiers," She stated holding her sword like a tin soldier in a toy shop.

The short-haired, green eyed Chloe stepped forward and introduced herself, "I am Lieutenant Chloe Von Reichenschnel, 7th Army Artillery Corps, but you can call me 'Kat'," the 5ft '8 inch tall girl said getting away with a smile in attention. Miyuki then took a step forward from her place in rank and bowed.

"My name is Sgt. Miyuki Von Ritterlöwe; 7th Army Infantry, it's a pleasure to finally meet the man behind the Black Knights," She said bowing to Suzaku and saluting Lelouch. It was now Erich's turn to face the leader of the rebellion. Lelouch was quite intrigued by how young lance-corporal Sholstien was.

"I am Erich Lutzow, 7th Army Sniper Battalion, It's an honor to make your acquaintance," He saluted. The four soldiers still held there position at attention with their bayonets pointing up towards the ceiling. Then little Klaus (well, he's not all that little, he's about Rolo's height) came up and greeted Lelouch like any soldier would.

"And, I'm Klaus Sholstien, I'm also in the 7th Army, Airborne Division; it's an honor to meet you," He saluted. The soldiers fell back into their ranks and Aurora step forward. They all bowed down to Lelouch and his friends and swore their allegiance to the Black Knights of the Rebellion.

"Wir versprechen unsere gewehre im namen von Deutschland," The five soldiers said in unison just as they did when they were grunts in training camp, "und werden entlang seite sie gegen Britannia kämpfen," (Translation- "We pledge our guns in the name of Deutschland, and will fight alongside you against Britannia,")

"At ease!" Aurora commanded

"Your word of allegiance pleases me, I've heard stories that the German 7th Army has been holding back Britannian Knightmare Frames for three years using small arms, bayonets, and light artillery," Lelouch stated in amazement, "I read the letter you sent me, Captain, you have my sympathies and my help in your resistance against Britannia,"

"Also you noted in your reply you want us to train you to fight without the aid of Knightmare Frames?" The captain asked; Suzaku nodded, "this request will be very difficult, dear sir, since none of you have been to the German Front, we're going to have to make some...improvisations,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A Formal Introduction **

Three years ago...

In the streets of downtown Berlin, crowds of Britannians gathered around thirty condemned people with their hands behind their back. Five Britannian soldiers with full military dress formed ranks behind the 'Fives' with rifles at the ready. Cornelia li Britannia herself attended the execution. She was present to crush the German Resistance and restore order in Area V by first murdering the current Kaiser in power, Fredrick VI and his wife Sophia plus their two children; Kronprinz Heinrich and Prinzessin Ezra. This act of cruelty earned her the infamous nickname 'Prinzessin des Bluts' or the 'Princess of Blood', "Shall we proceed?" a soldier asked turning to the princess for an order.

"They are only 'fives'...kill them," She said with no mercy in her voice. The soldiers shot at the Germans on full-automatic. 'For Germany!' .were the last words of some of these resistance fighters before the Britannians shot them on sight. The crowds of Britannians cheered while the Germans mourned when the guns fell silent, "with the Imperial Family out of the way, there will be no new dawn for Area V," The crowds scattered and the soldiers tossed the bodies into the Rhein River.

Meanwhile in the western part of the country, Walking through the golden fields in the western part of the country was a woman alone in a white dress. The laughter of young children fills the air as her hands touch the flowing oceans of wheat and barley. But when she opens her eyes, she sees the bleak and hellish reality. On a chilly autumn day, she; now clad in an army uniform and representing her mother country, looked out at 'New No-Man's Land' and the results of three years of bitter trench warfare. A lone sparrow rested on the barbed wire and stared at her for a few seconds. The corporal watched as the little bird flew off northwest to the safety of England.

She walked through the trench and inspected her troops, telling 50,000 young men and women to keep their boots tied or fix their berets. The skys were grayish-blue. The muck was brown and the flames were bright. Thousands of grey shell holes filled with three years worth of mud and rain water. Shrapnel shells were exploding left and right in the battle-scarred skies. Masses of barbed wire defended the Brittanian and German Lines like iron rose bushes. She heard the order from her superior officer that the time to attack was drawing near, "Fix bayonets!" she heard the order echo through the Bavarian gales.

"Fix bayonets!" she repeated to the soldiers in her company which included the Elite Four that represented Germany in Lelouch's Great Rebellion. Soldiers ducked at the shells that struck the edge of the trench. Dirt clods and gravel rained down on the tops of the waiting force. The Germans fixed their long bayonets to the ends of the Mauser rifles, "stay strong, hold the line, and stay with me," she informed her soldiers as she unsheathed loaded her rifle, "we stay together and fight as one, we will survive," As the rain of artillery fire ceased, It was time. The commanding officers unsheathed their swords and loaded their pistols. Soldiers loaded 5-round clips into their rifles and waited for the signal to attack.

The whistle blew and over the top went over half a million men and women into the jaws of death. The soldiers steadily emerged from the German trenches and soon went to a full long charge as they crossed the middle of the 2 mile long battlefield. 50,000 soldiers of the German 7th Army sprinted at the Britannian Lines with all haste, only to fall into a dangerous trap. The enemy waited in their trench and let out a hail of rifle, mortar, and machine gun fire. Thousands and thousands fell like lambs in a slaughterhouse; it was a horrible massacre. Piles of German soldiers fell in front of the Britannian Lines; their machine guns laughed at their attempt to break the stalemate with words made of hot lead and blood.

It seemed like for every ten Britannians that fell to the German Mausers, thirty would fall to their modern arsenal. The young corporal was not going to stand for the slaughter, "You bastards!" The corporal yelled leaping over the razor hedges of barbed wire ahead of her company. Her honey-colored eyes burned with a furious anger. She pointed her bayonet at the enemy in defiance of the machine guns and cannon of Britannia and screamed at the top of her lungs a loud battlecry with her fellow soldiers following her into the fire.

But when she was within 5 inches of the Britannian Trench, a mine buried in the ground exploded in front of her. Several large pieces of shrapnel the size of a table coasters ripped through her chest. She was thown back ten yards back into the muck in a bloody mess. Her eye sight faded as she stared up at the grey skies with the sound of rifle and machine gun fire echoing in the air. The screams of the hundreds of thousands of dying soldiers on both sides lingered in the smokey, gunpowder fillied air.

In the present...

Aurora woke up late that night from her nightmare, "_Shit...the burning metal still hurts after all these years_," she thought getting up from her bed. She went to her bathroom and looked in the mirror with a staright face. She took off her shirt and touched a large scar over a foot in length that slashed her chest where the mine's shrapnel penetrated her flesh, "and to think that three years ago...I would have been dead, I would be resting with my fallen brothers and sisters instead of fighting alongside my five best friends; Chloe, Miyuki, Erich...and especially you Klaus my young corporal; thank you, thank you so much, I look forward to your assistance in training the new recruits,"

It took a about a month for the German Regulars to get used to all the formal style at the Ashford Academy. Not everybody liked them either, Milly often complained that Chloe is not very lady-like and always smelled like a mix of gunpowder, lady's speed stick, and cheap perfume. Even Capt. Ehrenreich nor Sgt. Von Ritterlöwe weren't the most like servicewomen in the world. Tamaki complained that Miyuki isn't a real Japanese and that Aurora needs to live a little. But how can you after three years of pure hell in the trenches of Western Germany?

Chloe, wearing a tank top and resting her officers' jacket on her arm, strolled about the halls looking for a snack to satisfy her insatiable appeteit,"Jesus, where's the food in this joint?" She saw Milly in a tea room, having a conversation with Nunnelle. She knocked and peared her head through cautiously. Chloe cleared her throat and entered the room, "Excuse me...umm...I think this is the wrong room...uh...I'm looking for the kitchen, can you help me out here?" She asked, rather uncomfortably in the presence of Milly's good looks. Milly slightly squinted her eyes and helped her out.

"Third room on the left, you can't miss it," Milly said pointing her thumb out the door nonchalantly. Milly squinted her eyes at Kat with both interest and distain, "Ugh, look at her," she scoffed watching the German make her leave out of the tea room, "so this is what the military can do to a young girl? I mean she's not bad looking but those arms, she's an athlete," Kat looked back at her and nodded lightly, "hey...um...Chloe's your name, right?"

"Yes, but please...I prefer 'Kat', if you don't mind,"She said a little uncomfortable in the presence of the pretty Milly Ashford, Milly just sipped her tea and proceded to some simple questioning.

"Is it true, that you and your friends will be training Lelouch and the others to fight?" Milly questioned, Kat smiled and give her a thumbs up. Milly rasied an eyebrow of suspicion. Chloe held her ground and did her best to hid her nervousness.

"Yes, that is if they survive, heh, heh, heh," Kat said chuckling at some of the intense training they are going to put Lelouch and his friends through. The five soldiers went around the school and chose the best students to train and send with them to Area 5. Among the chosen were Kallen Kozuki, Suzaku Kururugi, C.C., and Lelouch Lamprouge.

That morning, just before the crack of dawn; the five Germans stood in front of the dorms, holding pots and pans and making all sorts of racket, "Alright, get up and a movin' ya' lazy shits! out of bed let's go, double time, let's go! wet dream time is over! move, move, move! Form ranks on the double!" Aurora shouted at the top of her lungs in full military dress. Lelouch, Suzaku, and the others slowly got out of bed and wiped the sleep out of their eyes.

The head officer inspected her new recruits with eagerness. Her medium-length sword dangled at her right side and was a great symbol of her authority, "Welcome to your first day of formal training, I am Ehrenreich," She pointed to the stripes on her shoulder, "Captain Ehrenreich, you find that I am a good teacher, because the things i am going to teach you...you will never forget," Captain Aurora and her officers lead the new recruits to a classroom with a projector and screen.

"Now what I'm going to show may shock you, but what you see here is reality, Sgt. Von Ritterlöwe, roll the tape," As the film spun and made the black and white motion picture. The new recruits watched in awe at the horrors of the trenches. Soldiers getting mowed down by machine guns and artillery shells, thousands going over the top charging at Knightmare Frames armed with only bayonets and light artillery support.

Knightmare frames were getting stuck in the mud and tundra of western Germany and getting easily picked off by artillery, "As we can see in this film, most of you are used to fighting with a Knightmare Frame and little use of firearms. In this battlefield, the Knightmare Frame...is useless in combat,"

Chloe continued the lecture, "You're survival rate on the field of battle is also very low. Three years ago, we had 50,000 soldiers on the frontlines, now there are less than 5,000 of us defending our country, as you can see our comrades coming out of the trenches to slowly gain ground while getting shot at by every weapon imaginable; mortars, machine guns, artillery, missiles, hand grenades, and Knightmare Frames; basically anything weapon imaginable...is going to through into your face. In truth, you don't have to worry about that stuff, because it all comes down to that," She held her rifle in her hands, pointing to the tip of her bayonet, "when you come face-to-face with a muck-crunching Brit bastard you better stick it in him...before he sticks you,"

"That, you're going to have to worry about," Aurora and her comrades stood up in front of the class and flipped off the projector, "So what say you, students, are you ready to take the plunge into the depths of hell?" Miyuki asked the new recruits, Kallen, C.C., Lelouch, and Suzaku stood up and saluted the German soldiers proudly. The captain's eyes softened as she nodded, "good...now let's get to work, get into your gym clothes and jump to it ya' spineless worms!"

The skies above were painted orange, purple, and yellow and the first day of training was about to begin. The darkness of the early morning revealed the soldier's work on the school grounds. The fields in the middle of the track were turned into an obstacle course with mud pits, swinging ropes and wooden scaling walls,

"Before we get started, I'm assuming you little grunts how to stand at attention and march in single file since you attend such a prestigious school," Aurora and her officers made spare packs for the recruits, each one full of 120 pounds of rocks, "but you'll have to learn to work with the weight of equipment on your backs, so each one of you is going to grab a sack and we're going to go on a little hike in the mountains,"

"Oh shit, she's doing 'Der Menschenfresser'," Miyuki commented recalling that she did the same exercise when she was in basic training. 'Der Menschenfresser' or 'The Ogre' is a strength-training exercise meant to simulate moving on the run during battle with a wounded soldier. It's basically a jog through wooded trails with a 120 pound sack of stones on the trainee's back.

"Augh...this thing weighs a ton," Kallen complained barely able to pull the sack onto her backside. Aurora was not too pleased that some of recruits could barely lift the sacks. Even C.C. of all people has been forced to take part in this exercise.

"Why are we doing this again?" Suzaku asked getting the sack up and starting to sweat bullets.

"To simulate carrying wounded off the battlefield," Klaus explained, "when you're under fire from the enemy, it is critical that you get out of their as fast as humanly possible with a wounded man on your back,"

"Argh...MOVE IT FASTER! YOU FUCKING CUNTS!" Aurora blasted at the new recruits rather comical attempts to get the sacks on. She and her officers were used to this training and put on their sacks, "sigh...we've got a long way to go," After about five minutes, the recruits were ready and the intense training was about to get ugly.

Up the mountain, it seems the recruits were having a hard time keeping up with their German instructors, "C'MON, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER!" Erich shouted back at the lagging students, "YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE YOU SWEET TIME CARRYING A WOUNDED MAN OFF THE BATTLEFIELD, NOW MOVE IT!"

"Can we stop already for today? I'm tired," said Lelouche

"Fatigue is a kind of army clothes, not lethargy, move it, you panzy-ass shrimp!" Chloe blasted behind him, "because of this little shit's complaining the four of you are going to do 100 pushups with 130 pounds on your backs!"

"We're all gonna die, we're all gonna die!" Kallen said to herself under her breath with an 130 pound monkey on her back, "we'll all be dead before we even see any action in Area V,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Falling Rain**

After the first day of training, the trainees were tired and laying their beaten bodies out in the sun. Aurora nodded approving of the work they did for the first day knowing that there were still three weeks to go, "Gute aufgabe ("good job") today, grunts," Aurora said enthusiatically as she walked up and gave the tired trainees a hand up, "tomorrow we'll on shooting and cleaning you weapon which i will present you with, be on the track in gym clothes at 08:00 hours, sie sind entlassen (you're dismissed)!"

Nina was watching the training in the distance and was horrified by the strictness of the German Army. Aurora walked away from her students while polishing her treasured sword with a hankerchief. Kat, on the other hand, was walking over with C.C. to find a snack and Miyuki was cleaning her rifle and practicing some bayonet drills, "You...you 'Fives'...you 'Fives' are filthy," She said in a shakey voice. Aurora just looked at her coldly and put her sword back in its sheath

"If i'm filthy, then that doesn't make a Brittanian any better, does it?" Aurora said with a straight-faced look that sent a chill down Nina's spine, "anybody with blood on their hands can be called ugly," She walked away with a tear streaming down her cheek. Nina collapsed onto her knees and clutched her face in her hands. Shirley went up to Nina, holding her up and looking at Aurora with a look of pity. Aurora sat at a chair at the door to her dorm and dipped her head down in shame.

She clutched her officer's cap in her hands and sighed. Kallen happened to be in the area and walked up to her, "Hello captain," Aurora looked at her and dried her eyes seeing she's an officer, crying is a sign of weakness.

"Kallen...what are you doing here, grunt?" She hesitantly snapped at the red-haired trainee. Kallen chuckled at Aurora eventhough she knew something was clearly bothering her, "what...what's so funny?" she replied starting to get a little irritated. Kozuki put her hand on the captain's shoulder,

"I'm not laughing at you," She said looking at her superior officer in the eye, "I just find it interesting that you're just like me in a way," she looked out the window at the starry, skies, "I too want to see my country free of Britannian rule, so does everybody in our training group," Aurora got up and adjusted her feathered beret

"Get some rest now soldier," She said calmly, "we have a lot of work to do tomorrow," Kallen nodded and went on her way back to her dorm, the captain watched her with interest while Chloe was coming up from behind out of the kitchen,

"Was hat Frau Kallen gewollt?" ("what did Ms. Kallen want?") Kat asked with her mouth full of chocolate cake, she swallowed and watched the new recruit from a distance, "ah...you see a little of yourself in her, eh captain?" Being the caring person she was, Capt. Ehrenreich went with Chloe back to their dorms. Aurora took off her officer's jacket and sat on the edge of her bed,

"Chloe...?"

"Yes, what's the matter, captain? you don't look so good," Kat said putting her hand on her forehead, thinking she might have a fever or something, Aurora turned her head away to the side,

"It's none of your business, lieutenant," Aurora said blushing a bit to the care-filled smile on Kat's face. Kat turned the captain's chin in the direction of her emerald green eyes, "Chloe...what are you...?"

"Yeah sure it's not, you're not the only one here with a lot on your back," Kat said putting her hand on Ehrenreich's shoulder, "forget about what that student said, you, me, Erich, Klaus, and Miyuki; we're all the same and we all want the same thing to happen, we all want to see a free country,"

Aurora nodded get a better douse of confidence in herself, "Alright, " Aurora smiled raising a fist, "let's get some rest, what say you Kat?" Chloe nodded and headed to the shower, 15 minutes later Chloe was out and dressed in her underwear and a large shirt, "say Kat,"

Chloe turned to her superior officer while drying her hair, "What is it, captain?" Kat went under her covers not bothering to brush her hair. In fact the only thing she often puts in her hair at times is shampoo, conditioner and hair gel.

"Do you know when our special member will be arriving?" Aurora asked, Chloe nodded no,

The next morning, the trainees came out better rested than yesterday but still groaning that it was still too early, "Today, I will not be in charge of today's exercises," Aurora explained, "today, Lieutenant Von Reichenschenel will be teaching you,"

"Guten tag, meine kursteilnehmer, ("Good day, my trainees,"),"Kat said walking back and forth to inspect the soon-to-be soldiers. She stopped at Lelouch and smiled knowing he is to be the one to lead the troops into battle, " I hope you all slept well last night, because today's training is going to end with a bang,"

"_I wish these fives would speak a little more Japanese and a little less German_," Lelouch thought watching the lieutenant pace from one end of the line to the other, Altough Kat was smiling, she still had that intense look that reflected the three years of being a veteran on the Western Lines in Monschau.

"Just as Aurora said in the beginning, the things i will teach you, will be etched into your brains," Kat walked double time over with her trainees, "come on now, hurry to the guns on the double,"

She stopped at a cannon sitting at the front of the track area, she rested her hand on the greatest weapon the Germans had against Knightmare Frames besides guided AT missiles and armored support, "This is the 120mm Model 50 field gun, it is designed to deal with both personnel and armor, one KE round from this angel can go right through a Knightmare Frame like a knife through butter,"

The Model 50 is a powerful weapon, it weighs just over 3 tons and has a firing impulse of about of 7000 lbs a second and an effective range of around 3,000 to 3,500 yards,

"This weapon maybe a little heavy, but it packs quite a punch, like so," Kat explained loading a round into the breech and closed it, "after the round is in, you must aim the cannon using these turning wheels," Chloe put the weapon into position and inserted the laniard, "and now, let's make some carefully aimed...noise," She pulled the laniard and the highspeed shell went screaming into a unpopulated mountainside, "now its your turn grunts,"

The next week after cannon exercises, it was on to the next stage with Sgt. Von Ritterlöwe for marching drills and combat training. Miyuki showed the standard weapon to the new trainees, "This, my friends, is the Mauser 98, it s semi-automatic rifle," she loaded the rifle and cocked back the bolt, "holds five rounds in a clip and comes with a 12 inch sawback bayonet,"

Each recruit was given a rifle and a hanging grain sack placed in front of them on some of the local maple trees, "In the heat of battle you have to be prepared to take a life with your own flesh and blood, you don't have the shield of a knightmare frame anymore. The best advice i can give you is this...you better stick your enemy before he sticks you, let's go to work,"

Combat training was now in session. The basic tactic of using a bayonet is stick, twist and pull; stick your enemy, twist the blade in their flesh and pull out the blade. One must do so with haste or he/she will become a sitting duck to snipers and machine guns, "Stick! Twist! Pull!" Miyuki instructed and her trainees followed. She went up to Lelouch and preceded to taunt him, "well, well, well what do we have here? Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben our valiant fighter, get over here," She moved the sack out of the way and stepped in front of the bayonet, "now stab me, private,"

"What?" Lelouch said in disbelief, "_has this girl lost her mind_?"

"Stab me!" She said heatedly, Lelouch did so but had the blade pushed to the side by the battle-hardened sargeant, "I said stab me not tickle me, C'MON!" Lelouch charged at her with all he had. Miyuki freed the rifle from his hands and smacked him in the cheek with the stock and pointing the bayonet aty his neck as he fell to the floor. He looked at the lady sarge with fear in his eyes.

The recruits ran up to lelouch to aide him, "Stay back, all of you!" Miyuki blasted at them with a voice that froze them dead in their tracks. She held out her hand to lift him up, "Come on now, there's no shame in it, now get up, soldier," They proceeded until evening came around and the students were free to go for the time being.

Meanwhile in the Officer's Quarters, The uniforms from German supply corps have arrived for the recruits from their secret training base in the south of Area II (France, Luxemburg and Belgium)

"This is good," said Aurora said looking at those uniforms which brought back memories when she was just a lowly private, "I remember when we first wore these into battle,"

Its the final day of training now it was time for the final test, the meatgrinder. This exercise has the distinction of being the most important and has the most fatalities. Basically, the exercise is an obstacle course full of mud and barbed wire. the reason that is training is so fatal is the fact that live machine gun rounds are used to simulate battle.

"The four of you have done well the past three weeks, we are all very proud of you," Aurora stated happily, "but now its time to go through the uglier side of your training,"

"_As if this training wasn't ugly enough_," Kallen thought looking out at the obstacle course, "_but going through all this with everyone has made me stronger, a war can't always be fought with machinery, these guys fight to the death, no matter what's oppsing them, no questions asked, i admire that_,"

"Stay at attention Ms. Kozuki!" Klaus blasted at her, "anyway this is the final test and it's something we Germans call The Meatgrinder, everyone line at the start on the left side of the course, move it!"

"I wonder why they call this a meatgrinder?" Suzaku asked running the end of the course with the others. The officers got into their postions and manned the heavy machine guns implaced in random areas all around the course.

"This is why," Aurora said cocking back the receiver on the BRG-15 machine gun and firing small sprays of bullets. To her surprise the recruits got through the obstacle course with little opposition, "_amazing, so these students know the feeling of being under fire, impressive, these four will be a good addition to the new combined regulars that just got shipped to the front lines_,"

After it was all over and done, the muddy recruits washed up and were finally handed their uniforms, backpacks and rifles. Dressed in the khakis, boots and berets of the German Army. They stood at attention in the face of the five officers and saluted, "At ease, my friends," said Chloe, 'you passed the training, it is now time to jump into the fires of hell, we'll be by your side, trust us,"

Those new combined regulars mentioned are an protecting force of army, navy and air forces over one million strong from the main powers that fell when Britannia took over the European Universe; Area II (France and its smaller neighbors like Belgium, Luxemburg and Switzerland), Area VII (Italy, Sicily and Crete), Area IV (The Scandinavian Countries which include Finland, Sweden and Norway), Area XI (Japan) and finally Area XX(Russia)

The forces are pretty technologically advanced eventhough they possess very few knightmare frames (a little more than 100) , but they make up for it with tanks, aircraft and warships. Slowly the forces gathered in size and strength. Aurora read that they main commanders are meeting in Paris and that the five officers are to attend with their new recruits. German High Command confirms that heavy coast guns guarded by reinforced concrete forts and airfields have been placed all over the northern coast of the continent to protect important ports and cities.

One great weapon that was developed in secrecy between the navies of all the allied nations was the guided missile battlecruiser. Unlike the famous old Kirov class of the Russians, these ships are about twice that size. These nuclear-powered giants are as big as WW2 battleships (but thinner in width) and combine the power of both heavy guns (some ships carry calibers ranging from 12 to 15 inch guns) and guided missiles. Although these massive, heavily armored ships are large targets, they still hold steadfast and guard the oceans. These new warships can travel at speeds of up to 33 knots and are a match for anything the Britannians can throw at it.

One German warship, the 15 inch gun battlecruiser SMS Scharnhorst, is scheduled to meet up with Aurora and her new soldiers at Yokosuka Harbor to bring the soldiers to Germany with Japanese escorts, the guided missile destroyers JDS Myōkō and Kongō of the Kirishima Class. The Scharnhorst and her sisters, Gneisenau and Sachsen, are some of the powerful ships in the German Fleet.

Armed with six 15 inch guns in two triple turrets in the fore, 12 cruise missiles and AA missiles, 4 phalanx gun systems and even a helicopter pad in the aft. These ships are invisible to radar and have wrecked havoc on Britannian convoys carrying knightmare frames and reinforcements to the continent.

Lelouch waited beside the Germans and his friends,"So after all these weeks of training, it all comes down to this," said Lelouch leaning against the railing of the great nuclear-powered battlecruiser. Aurora went up to Lelouch to check on him.

"Yes, are you afraid, Lelouch?" Aurora asked, Lelouch nodded no, "heh, you're a damn liar," she chuckled looking at him with a smile, "come now, you're friends are waiting for you,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Kallen's New Training**

Capt. Ehrenreich sat in the crews quarters with nearly 300 other men and women including the other German army officers. She looked through some documents that pinpointed key areas of Britannian strongholds and fortifications. Also in there were the names of the cities that were choosen for the allied forces highest ranking officers to meet. Looking at the numbers, it would seem that the High Command along with the other delegates from each nation have chosen the port city of Messina, Italy as their strategic meeting area.

Of the total number of Germans killed during the first five years of the war, those who died in combat made up less than 1/4 of those that were a part of the what is known as 'Der Grosse Völkermord' or 'The Great Genocide' insisted by Emperor Charles li Britannia. In the span of that half a decade, nearly 3.5 million German people were sent to their deaths, many of whom were just mere citizens; women, old men and children. This was the spark that ignited the Underground Military and Civilian Resistance Movements against Britannia.

The reason that this act of cruelty was instigated was because of a exploiting of Germany's uglier portion of their past. Thanks to Britannian propaganda and exnophobia, Britannians viewed Germans as murderous animals that commit acts of cruelty to anyone that wasn't Aryan just to profit war and suffering. The Germans were outraged by such claims and thus declared war on Britannia after the militant invasion five years ago. In the present, the Germans still hold out against Britannia in many areas of the country, mostly in the west. On top of that, the German Navy and Luftwaffe are a menace to Britannian convoys and knightmare frames.

"Captain Ehrenreich I presume?" said the 40 year old Admiral Alfred Sheer, the great, great grandson of the famous admiral from the Battle of Jutland, Reinhard Scheer. Aurora nodded and saluted the superior officer even though they are in different classes of the military, "these are for you from the German High Command," He handed her a folder of dcuments recording the army's action while she was away and other news.

One bit of news which came up was the sinking of the French battlecruiser, Dunkerque. Armed with eight 13inch guns and 15 missiles; this, along with her sisters Gascogne and Strasbourg (which escaped capture by fleeing north to Norway), were the prides of the French fleet. Sadly, she hit by a torpedo which detonated the magazine while at port in Toulon with the loss of all hands, "Hmm...what a shame, she was a beautiful vessel," Aurora said to herself looking through the important files.

Meanwhile, Kat and Kallen were working in the B-turret (named 'Gustav' by its crews while the A-turret was named 'Andromeda' ) after they were asked by one of the 25 officers on board to check to see if the supporting mechanics on the big guns were working smoothly. It turned out that the turrets turning mechanism needed to be oiled. Miyuki and Erich were playing cards with the some of the sailors while Klaus was trying out the Phalanx guns located on the front and rear starboard and port sides of the vessel.

Yet the biggest thing that bugged the captain was the fact that one of her soldiers possesses 'Der Auge vom Teufel' (German term for the Geass which translates as 'Eye of the Devil') That, in her mind, may prove to be more valuable than she first anticipated. Suzaku spotted the veteran captain leaning against the railing in a deep state of thought with her hand across her chest,

"Hello, are you well captain?" He asked, Aurora looked at him with a blank stare and continued to watch the escort destroyers floating alongside the great battlecruiser. Suzaku looked over at the form documenting the tragedy, "oh...I heard about what happened, very tragic," He said looking out at the sunset, "its interesting though, I've read about large battlecruisers such as these in books, I never thought that there would come a day that naval powers can still use brute force by both the cannon and missile,"

"You have a way with words don't you, private?" She said looking out at the sky which was painted orange, pink and purple as evening came. She looked over at Suzaku now splendid in his new uniform, "I must say, you fit well into that uniform Pvt. Kururugi," Aurora rubbed her chin a couple times and looked at Suzaku closely as if to inspect him, "tell me, where is Pvt. Kozuki?"

"She's in the crew's quarters with Lelouch and the others, why?" Suzaku asked, the captain nooded, grinning slightly and went on her way. She had a surprise for the new female recruit since this day happened to be her birthday. Aurora strayed through the walkways only to find Kat in the hallway, munching on a slice of chocolate cake.

"Hey, you missed the party, captain," Chloe said, saluting with a mouth full of cake. Aurora stopped and turned to face the battle-hardened lieutenant, "but don't fret, we saved you a slice," Kat handed her a slice of cake on a small, paper plate.

Aurora tapped Chloe on the shoulder, "Heh it's funny, you're the first soldier I've ever meet that has as much battle prowess as there is room in your gut for food," she joked to gave the officer a little laugh before entering the room where she was given a warm welcome by Kallen and her friends plus the other hundreds of other sailors in the room. She took a mug of beer and sat with her comrades having a good time, and telling jokes and reflecting on childhood memories. She looked over at Kallen whom seemed to be having the time of her life,

"Pvt. Kozuki, come with me to the aircraft elevator, i have to talk to you," She said leading the soldier out of the room full of partying sailors, whom were whistling like cartoon wolves at the pretty captain only to be flipped off by Aurora. Down in the single aircraft hanger, "Glücklicher Geburtstag, Kallen," (Translation- "Happy Birthday")

"Oh...arigatou, Aurora-taicho!" She said joyfully hugging the captain, Aurora cleared her throat which was the signal for Kallen to let go, "oh...umm I mean...what business do you have with me, captain?" she saluted to the captain, the officer nodded and smiled tiring to keep herself from laughing,

"Oh, it seems that military discipline works wonders," Aurora tittered, "you are a skilled Knightmare pilot but there is one problem, as mentioned earlier in on the first day we arrived, Knightmare Frames are completely useless on the frontlines, it's all close-quarters combat, that's why my officers and I put you and your friends through such strict training," Kallen nodded in understanding, "but fear not, I'm going to offer you special training when we make port in Messina, the training you went through all those weeks is for the sturmtruppen (storm troopers or assault troops),"

"So what do you want to train me to do now, if I may ask?" said Kallen with a touch of sass in her voice. Aurora admired her and CC for their battle strength. It reminded her of the time when she was in Kallen's boots as a corporal whom wouldn't even let mine shrapnel stop her from defeating an enemy,

"At ease private, relax now, but onto the point I'm glad you ask, Pvt. Kozuki, for i'm going to send you to the Tank Corps so you can learn how to operate a tank," Aurora said proudly to the shock of the younger soldier. She put her hand on her shoulder and looked at Kallen with her soft, honey-clover eyes, "don't worry, you'll do fine, if you can operate a Knightmare Frame's weapon systems, then you can operate a Panther,"

Kallen held a fist up in agreement, "Count me in," she said proudly, Aurora nodded and turned her back on Kallen, heading back the medical station to treat her scar. The scar on her chest regularly rubbed with alcohol to prevent infection with by any chance it gets opened in battle. Also Aurora had an idea for Lelouch.

After the alcohol was applied to her scar, she put back on her uniform, "Krankenschwester, ich müssen einem leder eye patch leihen, wenn sie nicht bedenken (translation- "Nurse I need to borrow a leather eye patch if you don't mind?") She asked out of curiosity, the nurse and rustled through her medical supplies to pull out one from the drawers and handed it to her,

Aurora went around to find Lelouch looking at the 15 inch gun turrets with interest, "It must be quite a sight to see these big guns in action," he said spotting the captain leaning against the railing. She looked over at him as if to say hello without words. She walked up to him and handed him the eye patch, "what's this for?"

"Use your brain, soldier," she said with a touch sass in her voice. She tied the eye patch to cover his right eye, "I know you have the Geass ability. But as your friend and superior officer, i must tell you that such an ability is to be used sparingly,"

Lelouch nodded, "I understand your concern," He said adjusting the knot, "after all, i can only use it one person at a time only once, but don't worry I won't use it on you...yet," Aurora chuckled to Lelouch's sense of humor,

"Heh, I never saw you as the type to make jokes," Aurora stated, "but I must say it looks good on you, go now you need your rest soldier, for tomorrow you march alongside your allies," Later that morning, the SMS Scharnhorst successfully made port in Messina. The admiral advised that the Imperial German Fleet is stationed in L'Orient at the Keroman Submarine Base.

"Attention, squad!" Aurora yelled with her soldiers shouldering their rifles with the utmost discipline, "this is only a temporary rest for you, I expect you ready to march north at 0500 hours tomorrow, dismissed!" The new recruits went around the beautiful city which unfortunately still held up a Britannian flag,

"Kat show the new recruits to the inn, I need to borrow Pvt. Kozuki for a moment," Aurora ordered, Kat saluted and did what she was told. Kallen followed her superior officer to the local arsenal, "one unit in the German 2nd Tank Battalion has requested your assistance since they are in need of a gunner," She showed her to a Panther MBT stationed at a target range outside the town, "and this will be the machine you'll be operating with," Kallen's eyes lit up at the sight of the great machine.

The Panther MTB was a 61 ton machine armed with an 120mm Rheinmetall L55 smoothbore gun and two machine guns (one turret-mounted FN-BRG-15 heavy machine gun and one swing arm HK21-E light machine gun). Powered by a MTU MB 873 Ka-501 V12 Diesel engine, this tank can zip around the battlefield at nearly 45 to 50 mph and can accurately hit targets even on the move.

the four crew members dressed in the usual German uniform only this time they have protective helmets with visors, "And we're your crew, little missy," said dark green-haired commander around 21 years old tipping up his visor to have a look at her. He had an eye patch on his left eye to her surprise, "my name is Ludwig Spear, I'll be your commander, Pvt. Kozuki,"

"Wow, she's prettier than the reports said she was," said the scruffy brown-haired man about 20 years old and only slightly taller than Kallen by mere centimeters, "my name is Ein but everybody here calls me 'Diesel', I'll be the one getting you from A to B," she blushed at him now that she'll be working three strangers, "hey, if you get to know me, i'll show you the other side of me that makes the ladies go wild..."

The last member of the crew smacked the driver across the helmet, "Ein, quite being a pervert!" said a young black-haired woman around Kallen's age and body build, cradling her helmet in her right arm. Her hair was slicked back but had one large hair bang dangling in front of her left eye, "don't worry about the men, once you get to know them, these guys are the best unit in the 2nd Tank Battalion, my name is Aida, I'm the loader in this unit,"

"We are a frontline unit," said the commander, "which means that we support infantry and often clash with Britannian units, so when you're with us, expect to see alot of action, now let's get to work Pvt. Kallen Kozuki,"

Aida began the first for Kallen, "first off, being a gunner is like being a gunslinger, have to be quick to aim and precise on your target," The loader explained, "also you have to learn to make an accurate shot when firing on the run. This 120mm gun can go right through a Knightmare frame since in this war; we're the hunter...they are the hunted, commander why don't give this rookie a little ride, what say you Ein?"

Ein flipped on the ignition, "Let's go!" Aida handed Kallen her helmet and thus began Kallen's first day as a tank gunner. Since she will be on the frontline, she felt that this would be quite a new experience since the inner workings of a tank and a Knightmare frame are totally different. One runs on Diesel the other Sakuradite, one has feet and wheels the others has tracks and so on and so forth. The Leopard tank went up to top speed on the dirt pathways and gave Kallen the ride of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- On the March (When you Believe) **

Early the next morning, it was time to move out and head for the frontlines. It was cold and windy that morning and the new soldiers stood at attention and were sort of stuck in the position. Aurora and the officers came out of the rooms that morning and inspected their squad, they were ready for the long march ahead. Late that morning, C.C was named squad medic and was given the red cross on the side of her beret, "As you were," Aurora said giving them the ok to relax.

"Alright rookies," Kat said to get their attention, "it is now time to move out and head to the frontlines. We will meet up with the 120th infantry regulars on the way, now is the time to put all the training to good use; Stay on your guard and fight as one, Britannia uses along the route we are taking frequently as a way to get supplies to the front so some areas will be heavily fortified,"

Miyuki looked over to find Capt. Ehrenreich with a rifle in her hands,"Captain, you carry a rifle?" Miyuki said in a confused manner, Aurora looked at her softly as she loaded of the semi-automatic rifle and appiled the long bayonet to her utility belt with her H&K pistol and her sabre,

"I belong in the infantry, Sargeant" Aurora said calmly putting the leather carrying strap at rest on her shoulder. Miyuki smiled and approved of her decision, "besides, I haven't used one of these in years," she saluted her officers and gave the command, "Now my comrades, forward...march!" Aurora ordered and the journey on foot to Germany began. Forces from all the allied nations began to push into the Rhienland readying to break through the muddy stalemate and push onward to victory.

Through steep trails and unpredictable weather conditions, the soldiers marched on. Aurora looked up at the sky and saw the flames of a Britannian VTOL getting shot out of the sky by a Eurofighter Typhoon from the German Luftwaffe. Aurora was known for her singing voice when she was a trainee. She closed her eyes and sang a light tune with Kat at her side, carrying a Kord. 50 caliber machine gun like a mule on a wooden yoke ,

_Aurora:_

_Beten nächtelang,_  
_Im Glauben, dass man uns erhört._  
_Tief im Herzen Hoffnung ruht,_  
_ein Lied kaum zu verstehn._

_Nun ist uns nicht mehr bang,_  
_weil auch die Furcht uns nicht mehr stört._  
_Wie versetzten Berge längst,_  
_doch konnten wir´s nicht sehn._

_Es werden Wunder wahr,_  
_glaubst du daran?_  
_Die Hoffnung weist den Weg uns klar._  
_Was wohl ein Wunder noch_  
_vollbringen kann,_  
_glaubst du daran._  
_Wie wunderbar!_  
_Es werden Wunder wahr._

_Kat:_

_Ängste hatten wir._  
_Das Beten schien so nutzlos oft._  
_Hoffnung,_  
_dieses Wort flog wie ein Vogelschwarm davon._  
_Doch heute steh ich hier._  
_Mein Herz schwillt an_  
_weil´s wieder hofft._

_Aurora & Kat:_

_Glaub es kaum,_  
_ich hör mich diese Worte sprechen schon:_

_Es werden Wunder wahr,_  
_glaubst du daran._  
_Die Hoffnung weist den Weg uns klar._  
_Was wohl ein Wunder noch_  
_vollbringen kann,_  
_glaubst du daran._  
_Wie wunderbar!_  
_Es werden Wunder wahr._

_(Klaus):_

_Hebrew Chorus:_  
_Ashira ladonai_  
_Kigaoh ga ah_  
_Ashira ladon´ai_  
_Kiga oh ga ah_

_Micha mocha ba´elim adonai_  
_Micha mocha ne´e dar bakodesh_

_Nachita v´chas d´cha_  
_am zu gaalta_  
_Nachita v´chas d´cha_  
_am zu gaalta_  
_Ashira_  
_Ashira_  
_Ashira_

_Ashira ladonai_  
_ki ga oh ga ah_  
_Ashira ladoni_  
_ki ga oh ga ah_  
_micha mocha ba elim adonai_  
_micha mocha ne dar bakodesh_  
_Nachita v´chas´dcha_  
_am zu gaalta_  
_Nachita v´chas´d´cha_  
_am zu gaalta_  
_Ashira_  
_Ashira ashira_

_(The whole 7th Army)_

_Es werden Wunder wahr,_  
_glaubst du daran._  
_Die Hoffnung weist den Weg uns klar._  
_Was wohl ein Wunder noch_  
_vollbringen kann,_  
_glaubst du daran._  
_Wie wunderbar!_  
_Wunderbar!_  
_Es werden Wunder wahr_

_Kat & Aurora:_

_Es werden Wunder wahr!"_

Nearly 20 miles into the journey, the soldiers sat down for the night. Lelouch and the others bundled up while the officers went looking for food. Suddenly, a shot and a squeal rang out in the distance which made everyone jump and take up arms. Fortunately it was just Chloe, whom shot and killed a wild boar for dinner. She removed the buckshot, skinning the hair pff ravenously and roasting it over a spit and flame.

"Any news, Sgt. Ritter?" Aurora said cutting off some meat to feed herself. Miyuki walked up the rocks and flipped open a folder from one of the other battalions stationed on reserve in the east.

"Well, our allies in France lost the Battle of Belleau Wood and the Britannians are heading our way," Miyuki said leaning back against a tree and looking out at the forest surrounding the resting forces, "looks like we'll have to roll out a bloody welcome for our guests when they meet us on the trech lines?"

Suddenly, Miyuki heard footsteps and voices coming from up the trail and informed the captain of their coming presence, "Shit a Brit patrol, everybody to the bushes, Kat put that fire out!" Aurora whispered. And the captain was right a patrol of about 30 Britannian soldiers was coming up the trail, conversing and telling jokes amongst each other.

"The 'Fives' High Command should quit this war nonsense," said one soldier, "don't those old foggies know that outdated weapons can never beat our technology?"

"And yet we're still losing ground in the western front of Area V, these soldiers are brave, I admire them in a way," said the other to the dismay of some of the troops in rank,

As soon a one soldier stepped on a small twig, all hell broke loose on the mountain pass. The Germans attacked, sending some soldiers plumiting to their deaths over the mountain side or were shot up by rifle fire and grenades. Of the 20 soldiers on that patrol only the young man who made the compliment was left alive.

"What should we do with this one?" Klaus asked with his bayonet at the young Britannian's neck while C.C was bandageing up the wound in his shoulder he recieved from Lelouch's rifle,

"I say we blow his head off, make an example of him," Miyuki barked cocking back the reciever to her rifle, threatening to shoot the young man between the eyes,

"No, no, lower your weapons," Aurora commanded, "lower your weapons!" her soldiers followed her order and she stepped forward to give the young soldier a hand up out of pure kindness, "go now, young man, and tell your superiors...we're coming,"

Meanwhile at the Britannian Military Headquarters in Bon, Germany; Empress and Commander of Military Forces in Area V, Cornelia li Britannia, is not pleased with the news from the battlefront, "How...how can such outdated technology be so effective?" she said appaled at the casualites at a recent attack on the supply road by the Germans. This was the first time the new regulars saw action and it ended in them pushing back a Britannian patrol with surprise attack.

"My lord, the patrol came back all but one came back alive, they were ambushed on the supply trail by 'Fives'," An officer explained to her, "my lord, our equipment supplies are running low, we must retreat to the capital and ask for back-up,"

"No, you send our reserves here to supress the civilian rebellion in Mitte (the center of Berlin), we may have enough to last us for next month," She ordered the officer, when he left the room Cornelia sat at her ornate desk in a deep state of thought, "_Capt. Ehrenreich...you've been the thorn in my side for years, must you push it deeper into my flesh and give me more sleepless nights? Just you wait, The time will come when we shall face each other and I will crush you're rebellion_,"

About a week into the journey, Aurora was bathing with the other females in the squad (C.C., Kat and Miyuki) in a nearby river until she got a surprise visit from some old friends, "Oh...baby, i wish i was in your unit...oh yes, yes my sweet honey-cakes...take off that uniform and...oh, those juggies are real," 'Diesel' whispered to himself spying on Capt. Aurora with his binoculars in the bushes

"What do you see?" said Erich with Klaus going on a hike, sniper-style with his Mauser rifle slung behind his back

"Heaven," said Ein handing Erich and Klaus his binoculars, Erich on the otherhand was getting great views of Aida, Miyuki and Chloe. The smiles on their faces seemed to be ten yards or more wide.

"Hey, Sgt. Von Ritterlöwe's bust has grown, she as big as the captain now,"

"What are you idiots doing?" Lelouch said with Suzaku looking at the Germans like they're children, "are you trying to spy on our officers? You guys really need to grow up,"

"Oh shut it, ya' damn greenhorn," said Erich adjusting the view on the binoculars, "oh...is that C.C. on the other side of the river? Ah...she's really been growing up ever since training began, hell, i wouldn't mind her healing my wounds,"

"And look at Kallen, she maybe Japanese but she can pass for a German thnaks to her bust size," Klaus joked finally convincing Lelouch to start peeking at Kallen and C.C., "sigh...when your on the frontlines, one needs a little pleasure from time to time,"

"Agreed," Suzaku and Lelouch said in unison

"Corporal Falke, come out from behind the bush so I shoot your balls off!" the captain ordered heatedly throwing a stone into the bush; stark, blooming naked with her standard HK Mark 23 pistol at hand,

"Who me? I wasn't peeking," Ein said popping up from out of the bush, "I was...uh...enjoying the river scenery, it's so beautiful, the rushing waters, the birds chirping in the trees,"

"You idiot, don't give yourself away!" said Klaus, trying to pull him back in the bush, "sorry about that, you know how he is about women and oh my God...,"

"C'mon, I know you're smart enough to not spoon-feed her that kind of bullshit," Aida said also washing herself on the other bank of the river and throwing a small stone at the green-haired tank driver hitting him dead in the forehead. Aida was a long time aquiantance of Aurora's from the western front early in the war,

"Capt. Ehrenreich it has been two years, my friend, which is too long in my books," she said giving her old friend a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Lt. Schiffer," She said putting her arms around her

the German squad met up with the tank unit from the 2nd Battalion, "Capt. Ehrenreich, its been a while," said the commander from the Tank Corps, bathing in his boxer shorts.

"Commander Spear (pronounced 'Sh-pear')...uh... it's good to see you too," She blushed, "still keeping a good 'eye' on everybody?" She saluted covering herself with a towel and showing the little love affair she had with him during basic training for he was her drill instructor, "and little Pvt. Kozuki, its good to see you're fitting in with your squad,"

"Thank you captain," She said giving what she considered her best friend, a hug instead of a salute which she decided to let slide since she liked Kallen for her battle prowess she showed during basic training,

"Everybody, we have to get moving," Aurora commanded pointing in the direction of the trail, " we're not too far from the German Border, wash up and pack your gear; we're moving out, on the double!"

The squad of soldiers in the span of two days, with the assistance of the tank unit, eventually met up with the 50,000 soldiers of the 120th Infantry Regulars at the German border after nearly ten days worth of marching. To the west, the French forces under the command of Col. Charles-Rene de Theroux while to the east the Russians marched in under the command of 34 year old Marshall, Nikita Tiyoshinkov.

"Col. Theroux, it is good to see you're still in one piece," Aurora greeted shaking the Frenchman's hand, "give my respects to your men, they've fight a hard and bloody battle as i am to recall,"

"Oui, you are most kind, Ms. Ehrenreich," The Colonel replied as he and Aurora and headed into the farmhouse to meet with the commander of the Russian Front,

While the combined armies rested for battle, the commanding officers met in a small abandoned farmhouse to discuss tactics, "We meet at last, Capt. Ehrenreich," said the Marshall with a heavy Russian accent, "the final push to get those wretched Britannians out of our continent," He took Aurora's hand and kissed it formally, "it is indeed a pleasure to be in the presence of such a distinguished officer,"

"Save the flattery, Marshall," Aurora scoffed jerking her hand and pulling out a German map of the trench lines and pulling out a trench dagger from her side, "now let's discuss tactics, gentlemen,"

"Alright then, three divisions will attack the lines, one German, one French and two Russian," Nikita explained drawing out the lines with his finger, "your divisons will serve as a barrier to block out the brunt of the Britannian advance on the lines near Alsace-Lorraine we'll advance and clean up what is left of the Britannian Forces,"

Aurora eyes were full concern after listening to the plan-of-action, "Sir, I've lost more men in that area than any other that I have been stationed at!" Aurora blasted but keeping her temper on a low, slamming the blade of her knife into the table. Nikita smiled arrogantly at her,

"Capt. Ehrenreich, we must live with...acceptable loses," Nikita said standing up from his seat, Col. Theroux look at Aurora and shook him head. Aurora wouldn't disobey orders eventhough this was suicide,

Aurora pulled her dagger out of the table left the farmhouse. She tuned around and faced the commanding officers, "I will defend that area, but I doubt you'll see me or any of my men ever again," Aurora stated giving what might be her final salute to allied officers,


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Wait and Bleed**

The 5,000 German soldiers marched through many small towns and villages on their way to the front lines. Many of the men recieved rings of flowers and even marriage proposals from village girls. A few days later it was cold and rainy, they arrived without interferance from the Britannians. Meanwhile in the Britannian trenches, Cornelia li Britannia was lying in wait with her troops for the fabled German soldier, "_Aurora Ehrenreich, I won't need my knightmare frames to deal with an insect like you_,"

"Shall we commence the attack?" an officer asked Cornelia

"Yes, please procede," She replied drawing the sword at her side, "crush those filthy 'Fives', kill them all, I want this...Aurora Ehrenreich's heart on a plate, you hear me?" The officer nodded and readied the troops to attack, the Britannians loaded their automatic rifles and prepared for one of the greatest battles of the 21st century.

Meanwhile on the German side of New No-Mans Land, "Alright, everybody we'll split up our company, I want three soldiers to a shell hole, jump to it!" Aurora ordered, "Schiffer, Kozuki, you're coming with me; Lamperouge, Lutzow, Kururgi take the hole to the left, Sholstein, Von Ritterlöwe, C.C. take the one on the right, Miyuki I want you to man the machine gun, Sholstien you're her loader...move it!," all the soldiers dug into the dirt and prepared for battle. They loaded their rifles and fixed bayonets while staring out at the grey, baren land, "keep your heads down, company, and watch out for snipers,"

Aurora shifted her eyes from left to right and nodded to her troops, "Have bayonets at the ready, Pvt. Kozuki spread the command," Kallen did so and the sounds of metal on leather scabbards echoed through the lines, "oh and private,"

"Hai, taicho-san?"

Aurora held out her hand, "We all stick together we will get through our time in hell," She stated to lift her spirits up, "until then, the only thing coming is a blade and bullet's thrust into the enemy's flesh,"

Kallen shook her officer's hand and tipped her beret, "Alright, let's get 'em!" Kozuki said laying down next to her officer with a ready rifle, "come on you Britannian bastards, I've been waiting a long time for this moment,"

"Bring on the hell...," Schiffer said loading her rifle, poised and ready to attack. She and her tank crew members couldn't move on the terrain with their tank since they were afraid it would break down in the muck. Since the arrival of the German 7th Army, its been raining cats and dogs and trench foot was running rapant with some of the stationed soldiers and veterans.

"Here come the guns!" Miyuki cried at the helm of an H&K MG4 light machine gun with Klaus as her loader. Screams of large caliber artillery shells whined through the gales, pounding the German soil as the Britannians were preparing to advance on the central front.

Meanwhile in Commander Spear's foxhole, one of his soldier's rifles unexpectedly jammed, "Pvt Madsen, what are you doing?" He blasted going to the aide of the struggling young soldier,

"My rifle...its stuck...," He cringed trying to cock back the reciever of his rifle as the artillery barrage continued to roar around the German armies, "I can't get it loose...argh..." suddenly, one unfortunate shell struck the hole and landed a direct hit on the poor soldier,

A mix and blood and muck splashed onto Ludwig's face and uniform as there was nothing left of the poor unfortunate soul after the shell exploded,"Ugh...Madsen?...Oh Christ...everybody hold your ground!" He cried to his surrounding soldiers as the Britannians were getting closer and closer,

"Captain, they're getting closer!" Klaus cried watching the 70,000 Britannians get closer and closer to their positions. Klaus fixed his bayonet to the end of his rifle. Shells were exploding left and right as the Germans waited for the Britannians to fall into their trap.

"Hold your fire!" the captain ordered, "steady...hold your fire, hold your fire!"

"You can't shoot me," Erich said to himself cocking back and aiming his rifle

"There are too fucking many of them!" Klaus exclaimed looking back at the captain with some doubt that their smaller numbers will hold the central lines,

"They're awfully close, captain," Kat cried from her shell hole, ready for action

"Steady!" She cried to her comrades to hold their ground and wait for the appropriate time to strike.

"C'mon, c'mon...," Kozuki muttered looking down the sight of her rifle,

When the Britannians were within five yards of the German lines, Aurora gave the order, "NOW!" she cried at full blast. She and her comrades let out a barrage of rifle and light machine gun fire coming from MG4 machine guns. One by one, hundreds of Britannians fell dead in the mud from the stiff German Resistance. Aurora and her mates in her shellhole held steady against the Britannian onslaught, there armies of soldiers seemed nearly endless.

Though the Germans were successfully holding steady against the Britannians, it was still hell on earth. Men were still dying by the hundreds from the constant rain of artillery shells that was covering the Britannian advance on the lines. The screams of the pain filled the smoke-clouded air as the battle raged on into the evening. Even then it was still raining and the bodies and body parts of the Germans and Britannians floated in the muck.

Miyuki held her ground manning the light machine gun on full auto, "Hey, Klaus, we're out! we're out!" She said giving the signal to reload another 80 round box while watching five britannians get closer and closer to try and knock out their position, "eile-eile-eile!" (translation- "hurry, hurry, hurry!") Klaus got the new belts in just in time and his comrade continued the constant fire, preventing their position from being over run. She shot at the first men to reach her hole, stopping him dead in his tracks and even ignited the ammunition on his chest, which sparked like fireworks as he fell face first into the mud.

In some shell holes, with the artillery barrage still constant, it was close quarters combat. The Germans defending their ground with legendary furousity, not letting the Britannians gain a single yard of ground. By bayonet and bullet, The Britannians were being pushed back, slowly and steadily. The Germans weren't even going to let artillery stop them from defending their homeland.

The 7th Army did everything they could to hold their ground, slitting throats with their fighting knives and even bludgeoning them with home-made trench maulers. Many were made out of wood and had iron heads with several large spikes on the sides. Others used their tomahawk-shaped utility axes to cut down the enemy. It was pure chaos, the battle dragged on for four blood-soaked hours. Aurora and her soldiers kept on fighting, just then an artillery shell struck a nearby foxhole and Kallen noticed some thing odd hit her on the head,

"Ow, what did you hit me for?" Kozuki complained,

"I didn't hit you, what are you talking about?" Aurora said picking off an enemy with her rifle. Suddenly the answer to Kallen complaint was revealed when she found a disembodied head rolling around in her foxhole.

"Oh christ...," Kallen said in horror at the dead body part rolling about in the foxhole,

"Pull yourself together, private!" Aurora commanded grabbing a firm grip on her shoulders, "we're in a war, and in that we're in hell, so get used to that kind of stuff, alright?"

Aurora showed her Japanese comrades why some of her own soldiers looked up to her in the heat of battle. With a rifle and bayonet at hand; she, Kozuki and Schiffer held their ground to the dismay of 50 Britannians that charged at her foxhole alone. One enemy's bayonet happened to score a hit in the shoulder of the fabled soldier, "Captain!" Pvt. Kozuki cried coming to the aide of her commanding officer,

"Shoot him...," Aurora cringed in pain with her back against the hole, stopping the bayonet from making any deeper peneration into her shoulder while the Britannian soldier was putting more pressure on the blade, "shoot... the...God damn rifle, private...!" Kozuki was afraid the bullet would go through the enemy and hit her officer. With a shakey hand, she aimed and fired the rifle; the bullet made a large hole in the back of the enemy's neck behind the mouth.

A large amount of blood splashed onto her Aurora's face, but the dead soldier fell backwards right onto Kallen's free right hand; Kallen screamed bloody murder as her hand went right through the dead man's bullet wound, "Good work soldier," She said tapping her on the shoulder,

"But...taicho...you're wounded," Kallen said looking at the small amount of blood eminating from the bayonet wound, Aurora chuckled watching the Britannians fall back with some of the German still shooting at them in the back.

"This is just a scratch," Ehrenreich joked, patting her shoulder and showing no pain what so ever. Suddenly out of pure anger, Pvt. Kururugi charged the line after the retreating Britannians, "what the hell...? Private Kururugi get your ass back here!" Aurora ordered, he didn't listen, "dammit, what is he thinking? he's going to get himself killed, everybody, provide cover fire!"

"I'll get him," Kat volunteered and leaped out of the trench after him, The Britannians meanwhile were loading their guns and preparing for a German counterattack, "_shit...those Britannian bastards don't quit, I've got to get him quick before he comes back as a human pencil_,"

Chloe ran after the honorary Britannian to retrieve him back to the line before things got out of hand. She dodged and leaped over barbed wire and other obstactles to catch up to Suzaku. Rifle and machine gun fire was constant and furious. Kat tackled him to the ground just before he could cross into the Britannian trench. A Britannian artillery shell almost hit the two soldiers in the process as well. Chloe pulled him back to the safety of the German lines, breathing heavily, "I'm...I'm sorry lieutenant,"

Kat punched Suzaku in the jaw, sending the soldier spiraling to the mud, "Damn right you should be, what the hell has gotten into you, Pvt. Kururugi? Have you lost your mind?" Chloe yelled in his face,

"I wanted...I wanted to get at the enemy!" He shouted on his knees. Lelouch and the others lifted the man back onto his feet. Chloe, with her hands on her hips, looked at Suzaku in the eye.

"You can't let your emotions take control of you in the heat of battle," Kat explained, "when you charge into the jaws of death, just remember, think of some thing peaceful and relaxing and it will be waiting for you on the other side,"

Aurora nodded knowing that what Kat was saying made sense, "Well said Lt. Reichenschnel, All right, let's make a head count of our comrades, Schiffer!"

"Don't yell, i'm right here," Aida said calmly still in her shellhole next to the captain,

"Oh, i'm sorry...um...Sholstein,"

"Still alive over here!"

"Falke,"

"I'm still here!" He replied,

"Lutzow you better hide yourself better!" Aurora joked, "...Von Ritterlöwe...Von Ritterlöwe...!"

"She's wounded, ma'm, but she'll live," Klaus said on her behalf from his shell hole, watching C.C. bandage up a shrapnel wound and her comrade cringing in pain from the metal shards being removed from her waist,

"Schultz!"

"He's dead, captain," Aida replied helping out her superior officer as Aurora continued through the list,

"Wedigan?"

"Dead,"

"Madsen?"

"Uh...really dead,"

"Reichenschnel...oh wait your right here,"

"I'm hungry, I want to eat!" She replied back, Aurora rolled her eyes and continued the headcount. Commander Spear was severly wounded from an artillery shell and was deamed unfit for battle, C.C later carted him off the front to the Base Hospital about five miles to the west with Kat and Schiffer escorting her. All the Japanese volunteers like Kozuki, Kururugi, and Lamperouge were still alive and in need of rest.

"It's not over, not even close," Aurora said staring at the Britannian trenches, "Sadly now, it will be our turn to pull the rope in this game of tug-of-war, hopefully we will bring these Britannian bastards to their knees,

"Lutzow, radio in our allies," Aurora ordered, "tell them to secure the area, they will bring reinforcements to strengthen the trench lines, our scouts say that Cornelia will move out the crack troops to the south, it is best we go after them and attack The St. Charles Line i'm afraid that if we do so, the casualites will be very high,"

"But that's a just risk we have to take, eh captain?"

"You took those words right out of my mouth, soldier," She joked pulling some food out from her pack. Meanwhile on the Britannian lines, Cornelia li Britannia is...not in the greatest mood in the world, of the 5,000 Germans defending the lines, a little more than 3000 were killed or wounded compared to the 40,500 Britannian casualties taken in less than five hours of intense combat,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT PART OF 'KILL THAT BITCH' DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!" Cornelia blasted at her officers, "YOU HAD 70,000 SOLDIERS AT HAND AND YOU COULDN'T STOP 5,000 FILTHY 'FIVES'?"

"But, my lord, they had dug in defenses in the foxholes and most of our artillery powder got wet in the rains," The officer said nervously,after witnessing the empress's fury,

Cornelia calmed down and stretched out the map, "Nevermind that, we'll move out to the strongholds in the Southern Foothills with our reserves in two days time and crush that filthy 'Five's' resistance," that stronghold was known as St. Charles Line to the Germans.

The St. Charles Line was a series of fortifications built into the large drumlins of the German countryside. their steep angles made them suitable for such things as gun implacements, reinforced concrete walls and machine-gun pillboxes. Everything for the earthen forts was supplied from underground. a small railway system helped bring ammunition and supplies top those areas. There was even an underground hospital and communication center below the drumlins.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Standing at the Gates of Hell**

Cornelia looked at from the edge of the fortification system at the setting sun, "It will be upon us soon," she stated glancing down at the steep hillside at the front of the impossing St. Charles Line. Her soldiers worked day and night, preparing the guns and tighten up defenses, "do you sense it Guilford?" she asked her second knight whom was checking on her,

"Sense what, my lord?" He asked, a little puzzeled

"The battle of the century is coming...," Cornelia sighed, "make sure all the guns are ready and the men are prepared to defend this area with their lives, the future of our empire is at stake,"

"Yes my lord!" He said, quickly jumping to do as he is ordered

"_Now, now my little Aurora, i wonder what you will do now_?" Cornelia thought looking down at the great hill in which the fort was built on, "_there's no where else to hide now, now when i see your face, the blade of my sword will be the last thing you'll see in this life_,"

On the otherside of the world in Area XI, news of the Britannian defeat has reached the Ashford Academy. Many Japanese were running out into the streets, praising the Germans while the Britannians were shamed, "No...no...this can't be...," Nina said looking at the newspaper which documented the Britannian Army's defeat on the Northern Trench lines,

"Nina what's wrong?" Milly asked,

"Didn't you hear? The Britannian Forces in Area V were defeated on the Northern Lines," Rivalz explained to Milly and Nina, "I must say, those 'Fives' are stubborn, they use outdated weapons yet they still hold their ground,"

"They're...they're...THEY'RE MONSTERS, FILTHY MONSTERS!," Nina blasted out in a exnophobic rage, she quivered looking at the photo taken of the front lines, "I feel...that after this...it's over, those disgusting 'Fives' will win, Britannia will fall in Area V,"

The combined German troops headed south while the Russians and French engaged the fresh Britannian troops in the place of Aurora's and Commander Spear's soldiers. The remaining 2000 soldiers, armed with mauser rifles and a newly shipped supply of UMP-45 submachine guns and ammunition from the underground military resistance, marched through the foothills until the decided to take a break about 30 miles from their destination. Tired and weak, the soldiers set up camp in the woods while Lt. Schiffer and Lt. Reichenschnel were on guard, watching out for enemy spies and scouts.

"How is your wound?" C.C. asked Captain Ehrenreich whom was leaning against a tree, lighting herself a cigarette. C.C. replaced the bandages on her shoulder and looked at the decorated officer in the eye, "you look like someone whose lost many a friend in this war, i understand," Aurora looked up at her and sighed.

"People have told me you've lived for hundreds and hundreds of years," Aurora stated blowing a smoke ring up into the nightsky, "you've seen your friends and family come and go, and yet you still keep such a came attitude, if it were me, I would have lost it by now," C.C. chuckled,

"I guess that's the price of being immortal," C.C. tittered, "I could probably get shot and stabbed a thousand times and i'll still fight to the end," Aurora patted her on the shoulder and went over to warm up by the fire,

Kat, on the other hand, was having a little fireside chat with Suzaku, "Private...you realize that what you did today was completely and utterly stupid, right?" She explained to him with her rifle against her shoulder, Suzaku nodded while he was cleaning his, "but that's the thing that drives a soldier, we all want to be heroes, but you can't let blind rage and hatred cloud your judgement, we're all afraid inside, even an experienced soldier like myself,"

"Yes, I understand lieutenant," Suzaku said in conclusion, dipping his head down in shame. But Chloe; being the aunt to her older sister Sabrina's three children, showed just how caring a person she was to Suzaku, she held him in her arms and kissed him on the forehead, he blushed and backed away from the beautiful officer in response, "Lieutenant this isn't...this isn't right...,"

"Oh grow a pair, why don't you?" She joked punching him lightly in the arm, even Lelouch seemed to get a kick out of this; but her light joyfulness soon turned serious, "oh and don't forget, the next time you pull a stunt like that, I'll kill you myself, do you understand me?" Those very words sent a chill down his spine (as if the evening wind chill wasn't bad enough) As the soldiers slept into the night, Aurora decided to help guard the troops while they slumbered in the little woods they had for cover,

"She's right, what you did was completely stupid and foolhearty," Lelouch said in agreement, cleaning his rifle and looking down the length of the bayonet, "besides that, I can't believe you refused her," He looked at Kat whom joined up with her fellow officers on night guard, "she's very pretty in my honest opinion,"

"Oh don't you start now,"

Meanwhile at the makeshift guard post, "Hello Aida, hello Chloe, mind if I join you two?" The three soldiers stared over at the searchlights which dotted the main line of defense for the fort, "so we attack in two days time?"

"That's what the high command ordered," Kat said carving the skin off an apple with her fighting knife, "to think the future of our country is at stake," She looked over at Lt. Schiffer, staring up at the nightsky; smoking a cigarette and cradling a UMP submachine gun.

"Yeah, and this is the first time i've seen a clear nightsky," Schiffer commented looking up at the Big Dipper, "every night for five years its been the same thing over and over again, all of that will soon be over and we'll be free,"

"I know what you mean," said Kat crossing her arms and leaning against the tree to catch some sleep, "the nightly shellfire, those damn signal flares and that rationed food that tasted like piss," The officers all chuckled at the lieutenant as she put her officer's cap over her eyes and went to sleep, "it will all disappear and and we can rebuild from the old wastes,"

Meanwhile, Schiffer looked over at Kallen whom was sitting on the edge of the hill, staring at her hands, "Hmm...I wonder what's bitten Kozuki? she's been looking at her hands since we arrived here,"

"I don't know...," Aurora said looking at her soldier bemusedly

"Maybe you should, go talk to her," Aida suggested, Aurora knew that was Kallen Kozuki's first taste of this kind of war, she too remembers her first time in action on the front, she reacted in the same manner as Kallen. She went up to the soldier and put her hand on her shoulder,

"You gonna make it, soldier?" Aurora asked, Kallen jumped a bit after being taken by surprise, she looked at her with a small frown and couldn't get the image of the Britannian blood that stained her hands, even after she washed herself in the nearby stream,

"I'm fine don't worry about me," Kallen sighed

"C'mon don't give me that," Aurora said in a strict manner that made Kallen slightly gasp, "I heard about what happened to your brother during Britannian War in Japan, I too lost my brother during the war, and like you I'd do anything to avenge him, is that the reason why you signed up or why you fight for the Black Knights?"

"Wait, how did you know?" Kallen said, surprised by her captain's knowledge,

"Oh the military knows everything about your family and even your track record as a Knightmare Pilot...it's kind of scary," Aurora informed her soldier, slowly and steadily they found some humor in the Military system, "plus I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at the enemy, you have quite a fire in there,"

"The thing is...Aurora-taicho...is that I was scared...," Kallen explained to her, "I've been shot at before so many times in the streets of the Tokyo Settlement, but not like this, I've never seen so...so many soldiers die like that, i'm just...,"

"Not usd to it?" Aurora asked, Kallen nodded yes, "yes, I know how you feel I felt the same way when i wore that uniform, when the enemy artillery rains down, you heart races like a scared animal and your body refuses to move, you have to scream to yourself on the inside, you have to order your body to move, and-,"

"Captain, captain!" said a voice from the guard post, it was Kat whom marched over four members of the Black Knights, one of whom was carrying a Japanese flag, with their hands behind their backs plus the cold barrel and blade of Lt. Schiffer's UMP submachine gun and Lt. Von Reichenschnel's bayonet, "we have a matter that calls for your attention, we believe those four here are spies for the enemy," Schiffer kicked one of the prisoners down to the ground, his face was kissing the dirt,

"What did you do that for? you bitch!" He blasted at Lt. Schiffer, Aida put him in an armlock and pushed her knee down on the back of his head, "_what the hell? how does a girl like that have that kind of strength_?" he thought cringing in pain, his eyes shifting away from the clever smile on the lieutenant's face, "hey, you with the huge boobs, help me!"

"Oh, are you talking to me?" Kat said looking down at the prisoner, "so sorry, I have my hands full at the moment, can't help you there,"

"Oh, don't feed me that bullshit!" He blasted at Kat, slightly spitting in her face,

"I'd check that attitude if I were you, my boy," She replied further strengthening her grip on her prisoner while Chloe wiped her face, "for I can do worse things to you, and you don't want that, trust me,"

"Todoh, Tamaki, Ohgi you came!" said Kallen rushing over, happy to be reunited with her comrades,

"Yeah, now can you please tell your dumb-ass friend here to let me go!" Tamaki blasted

"Lt. Schiffer, let him go," Aurora commanded and Aida followed,

"You're a pussy," Aida muttered under her breath,

The soldier got up from the ground and looked at Aurora with anger, "i'm sorry, we mistook you for Britannian spies, I am-,"

"Capt. Aurora Ehrenreich, head officer of the German 7th Army, it's honor to meet such a decorated soldier," said Kyoshiro, stepping forward to shake her hand, "we traveled south through the desginated routes on this map, where all the German safehouses are posted,"

"I must say, I can say the same thing to you, Kyoshiro Todoh," Aurora chuckled taking a slight but firm grip of his hand, "it's good to know that the Black Knights will join our fight against the Britannians,"

"Anything to help out an ally," said Kaname, "but tell me something, is it true, is it true your forces are going to storm Fort St. Charles?" Aurora just glared at him,

"Why are you concerned about your well-being?" Aurora asked, Ohgi nodded a yes, "in that case, let me ask you something, would you still turn tail of your being faced with the fact that you may not come out of this alive?" Kaname jerked his head slightly back in shock of the captain's blunt attitude,

"No," He said mustering up some courage, "we'll follow you to the end," All the officers grinned and nodded in understanding,

"Yeah! Let's get those Britannian Bastards!" Tamaki exclaimed, over 2,000 Germans raised their fists and shouted to skies.

Kyoshiro unsheathed his katana, "We're vastly out-numbered and out-gunned and yet you'll still charge into the fires of hell," Kyoshiro's frown turned into a grin, "I like you, Captain Ehrenreich,"

"You're not so bad yourself," Aurora said touching Kyoshiro's katana with the edge of her sabre. They saluted each other and formed a pact as comrades, "welcome to the group, Black Knights,"

Meanwhile, at the Fort, "_Hmm...I wonder what's got the enemy all in high spirits_?" Cornelia thought watching the bonfire's light eminating from the forest floor. The next morning, Captain Aurora and Commander Spear gathered their troops at the base of the great hill,

"My friends, this...is the St. Charles Line, it is the largest set of Britannian fortification in Germany which our naval forces have been laying siege to for the past few days," Spear explained looking over the battlecruisers and missile destroyers off in the distance, pounding the forts with 15inch shells and cruise missiles, "there are six 155mm gun copulas dug into the earth plus mortar implacements and God knows how many machine gun nests and tunnels dug into the three large drumlins, plus a garrison of over 40,000 soldiers,"

"Due to these odds, the Kaiser in power after the overthrow of the Britannian Government, Wilhelm III, and the German High Command have ordered us to charge the lines and take the fort by force, the Britannians maybe slowly pulling out their troops, but they've left us with crack troops and these guys won't give up without a fight," Aurora continued, "casualities in this engagement, i'm afraid to say, are expected to be very high," Aurora held in her hands, the New Imperial German flag (the original German flag with the Kaiser's eagle and crown in the center, "I need two men to carry the flags into the fort, who amongst you, my comrades, will do such an act?"

Klaus bravely stepped forward, "I...will...," He said, slightly stuttering, for the next morning was the day of reckoning, the final battle to decide the fate of Germany was about to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Indestructible (7th Army Theme Song)**

It was early morning, the sun warmed the rocks from the cold of the night. The vultures scattered onto the battlefield, picking at the rotting flesh of the German and Britannian corpses which littered the hillsides from past attempts to breech the fort's heavily defended, reinforced concrete walls. Aurora looked up at the fort from the forest, knowing that the fate of her country hangs in the balance.

"Captain are you ok?" Kallen asked sitting beside her commanding officer over what was left of last nights fire and sharing a cup of coffee, "I just wanted to say, thank you...for all you've done...for me, my friends and the Black Knights," Aurora shifted her eyes over Kallen with her lips still touching her steel cup. Kallen stared up at the three large drumlins which The St. Charles Line stood on and sighed, "so...it all ends here...?" she said tying her red headband around her head under her beret,

"No," Aurora said looking over Kallen's shoulder, "this is where it begins," on the double, just before 6:00 that morning, over 2,000 German soldiers plus their Black Knight Allies, gathered at the edge of the forest, watching and observing the enemy's movements. Back in the great fort, Cornelia and Guilford were doing the same thing. Cornelia assigned Jeremiah Gottwald to command the first line of trench defenses between the edge and the summit of the hill, well out of range from the fort's big guns.

"Men, we are front-line of defense for our empire," Jeremiah said as if he were a Britannian General Cornwallis, "kill these 'fives'! They're savages! They're scum of the earth, kill them all!"

Cornelia waited impatiently all morning for Capt. Ehrenreich to attack, for she had a score to settle with the distinguished German officer. Meanwhile in the forest, Aurora and her soldiers geared up for battle, "Viceroy Cornelia, those 'fives' are coming out of the forest," Guilford said watching the Germans load their weapons for action, "this is madness, are they seriously going to attack?"

"Yes," Cornelia said readying her sword. Aurora, Kat, Aida, Miyuki and the thousands of others locked and loaded for battle. Aurora tied the chain of her sabre to her belt, loaded her semi-auto pistol and went out to meet her soldiers. She put on her officer's cap and looked at the last army with intense eyes.

"We're ready at your command," Commander Spear said with over 2,000 soldiers at attention, positioning their rifles at their sides and given one last 'Huah!' all in unison,

"Will the air support I requested from the high command come?" Aurora asked, Spear nodded no,

"I'm afraid not," He said looking up at the fort and back at the soldiers, "it looks we're on our own, captain,"

She and her soldiers were positioned in the front at the edge of the forest with a mound of raised earth to provide a small amount of cover from the artillery, waiting for the call to charge, "Schauen sie jenen hügel an, meine Freunde," (translation-"Look at that hill, my friends,") Aurora said with a sigh, watching a few Britannian soldiers scatter into positions at the machine guns and loading their automatic rifles, "für heute, werde ich meine letzte reihenfolgen geben," ("for today, I will give my last orders...,") Kat put her hand on the captain's shoulder and grinned,

"Our lives don't have to end here, captain," Chloe said, looking on at the growing enemy numbers, "but if it must be so, let's give 'em hell before we die," Aurora nodded and went up to a area of raised earth and loaded her rifle, the rather small army (in the perspective of over 40,000 crack Britannian troops) was about 20 yards from the Britannian entrenchments. Lelouch stared up at his opposition and grinned slightly as Aurora took a last go around to inspect her troops,

"It seems where lives of others end...the lives of others will begin," Lelouch said knowing he and this friends from Ashford maybe charging into certain death,

With a ready rifle Aurora gave the signal, "Fix bayonets," She ordered and over 2,000 soldiers followed with the sounds of grinding metal against leather and steel scabbards and the clinging noise of the socket rings being fitted into the slots at the barrels of thousands of rifles. All the soldiers swallowed their fear and pointed their bayonets in defiance at the first line of defensive strongholds.

Aurora's and the eyes of her close knit officers burned with anger as she looked at her opposition with a rifle aimed at Jeremiah's heart. She stepped over the mound of earth and charged ahead of her forces, "ATTACK!" They cried at the top of their lungs,

"I must rid the empire of all enemies...All Hail Britanni-!" before Jeremiah Gottwald could finish his motivating speech, Aurora silenced him with three bullets to his shoulder, sending him flailing backwards. The rest of her soldiers followed her into the fires of hell. Since the Britannians amassed their forces in a large group in the trenches, this proved to be a big mistake. Grenades were thrown by Germans in the back ranks with deadly results, the trenches were littered with sharpnel-filled bodies of Britannian soldiers,

The buxom Chloe charged forth closely behind Aurora with her rifle into the enemy ranks, killing seven soldiers in the process; mostly headshots and even smashing in a few brains with her trench mauler. Their blood splattered onto her face and her eyes burned with one thing in her mind, freedom. She bludgened and beat her way through the ranks with bayonet and rifle stock. The Britannians screams of pain and suffering filled the Bavarian autumn air.

Tens of soldiers fell to Lt. Aida Schiffer at the end of her UMP-45 sub-machine gun as if she were a female version of Sgt. Joe Enders (see the movie 'Windtalkers') with added help of the Japanese Volunteers and the Black Knights hacked and slashed their way behind her through the lines, causing confusion in the ranks. Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku rose up in battle. Kallen, in the charge into the Britannian lines, was severely wounded by a bayonet to the shoulder; but would not fall to her knees.

"No...I won't fall, not here not NOW!" She cried running her bayonet into the head of a Britannian soldier and smacking her victim in the jaw with a rifle stock, "let's go! C'mon!" Suzaku and Lelouch followed her lead up the summit,

Miyuki Von Ritterlowe offered machine-gun cover for the soldiers as they charged up the hill. With the belts of ammunition dangling at her side, the glasses-wearing soldier carried her weapon into the fire and gunned down any Britannian in her path. The bodies piled around her in a crecent shape as she shouted her battlecry up the hill into the concrete walls.

Lelouch, on the other hand, was showing he was more than just a bearer of the Geass. He charged and ran the blade of his bayonet into the gut of a charging Britannian soldier and smacking him in the cheek with the stock of his rifle. He helped create a path for Suzaku and the 7th Army to charge through,

"Fight, keep fighting, don't let the enemy break our ranks!" Kyoshiro cried cutting down Britannian soldiers with his katana in hand, rallying some of the forces to fight on. The Germans pushed and fought their way through the Britannians, cutting and shooting a bloody path up the hill where many were falling backwards from the roar of the machine guns,

Meanwhile, Jeremiah staggered onto his feet and prepared to face a most noteworthy German soldier, "Aurora!" He shouted aiming a pistol at her back and holding his wounds, she turned around and was shot in the ear by first line's commanding officer. Her scream was silent to her right ear but from her left she could hear her men, crying from the pain of hot lead going through their bodies and the silent rattling of equipment her soldiers started to fall,

"You don't give up!" Aurora said holding her right ear and looking up at Jeremiah's face

"I beseat you, Aurora Ehrenreich...I'm begging you please die," Jeremiah commanded with an aimed pistol at her heart. Aurora was crouched down in the trench, still feeling the pain in her ear from the bullet wound. She clinched her teeth and looked up at Jeremiah with the eyes of a war-torn demon.

"You first!" She cried clutching her rifle and and slamming the rifle stock once into his cheek and another to the chin, sending him flying to the ground with Aurora's bayonet at his neck, on the other hand at the fortress walls, Cornelia watched her forces first line of defense crumble from the German onslaught, "forward my friends, into the fort, FOR GERMANY!"

"What are you waiting for? FIRE THE GUNS! CRUSH THOSE REBELS TO DUST!" Cornelia ordered

"But my lord, if we fire, we run the risk of hitting our own soldiers!" Guilford warned the one he served

"Some sacrifices must be made for the safety of the empire," Cornelia said, Guilford nodded and gave the order to fire, the guns opened fire from their hidden positions and started inflicting heavy casualties on both sides. One shell that was fired from a position took the head off a charging soldier and completely obliterated the top half of the man behind him. Others were losing arms and legs plus the machine gun and rifle fire was constant and laughing at the small army's attempt to take the fort, many tried to limp away but their screams of agony were silenced by lead and shrapnel,

"_Jesus Christ..._," Aurora thought looking at all the carnage and having the blood of an unfortunate soldier splash onto her face. Chloe and Miyuki gathered up their forces and charged up the hill. Klaus Sholstein proudly carried the flag of Germany up the incline to the surprise of Cornelia and the rest of her stationed men at the fort. Unfortunately, an artillery exploded at his side; His right arm was completely blown off from his body.

He fell into the dirt and looked up at his comrades whom were heading into the fort and very heavy Britannian resistance, "I can't give up...this is my country too and this flag will reign supreme over Britannia! For my comrades...for my family waiting in heaven...FOR GERMANY!" with that he got up onto his feet and supported himself with the flagstaff. Slowly and steadily, he limped up the hill, his wounds were gushing blood and fluid by the gallon, but he wouldn't give in to the pain. He scaled the walls with some help from his comrades and fell at the edge, the flag made it to the fort.

In all the chaos, Aurora came to Klaus's aide, "Well done, soldier, you sir...are a true warrior, "She sighed looking into his eyes and at the grin on his face, a trickle of blood came down from his lip, "now get some rest, boy," she layed Klaus down against the wall and called for C.C. to carry him off to shelter.

Finally after years of waiting, Cornelia and Aurora met face to face, "Hmm...we meet at last, Captain Aurora Ehrenreich," Cornelia said approaching the kneeling soldier,

"Cornelia li Britannia, I must say it's an honor to meet 'Der Princesszin des Bluts'," Aurora scoffed getting up off her knees and watched as her comrades entered the fortress, "face it, your lines have been breached, you've lost,"

"No, this battle's far from over!" Cornelia cried drawing her sword from her side, "I've been waiting years for this moment, and now the day has finally arrived, the day erase you from this earth, Aurora Ehrenreich!"

"I admire your enthusiasm," Aurora said drawing her sabre, "but i see you have a pistol at your side, I ask you remove it and make this fight fair," Cornelia nodded and smiled at Aurora with a purple-lipstick smile,

"If you insist," She said unloading the ammunition from the magazine and throwing her pistol to the side, Aurora did the same thing, "it's funny you say that...because in doing so, you'll make me killing you a whole lot easier," Aurora slanted her eyebrows in anger while Cornelia attacked, "let's dance...captain,"

Steel met steel in a battle between one of the German Army's elite and probably the most hated woman in Germany. Cornelia and Aurora were evenly matched as swordswomen as their techniques would show. Aurora used her sword's weight as an advantage to help block the Empress's attacks, but Cornelia seemed to be gaining the upper hand throughout their duel, constantly putting Aurora on the defensive.

Cornelia spotted an opening and slashd the captain across the arm, "My, my you 'Fives' get tired easily," She said noticing Aurora's lethargy. Aurora panted and weezed still holding her sword up ready to face the empress and sweating bullets.

"You tell that to the 3.5 million that died by your hand, Cornelia!" Aurora said going on the attack with a limp in her fighting arm. The battle dragged on for several more minutes and Aurora was getting weaker and weaker from blood loss. Cornelia slashed her opponent across the chest, now forming a complete and bloody 'X' on her body.

"Captain, no!" Kallen said watching her officer fall down to her knees in exhaustion,

"STAY BACK!" Aurora snapped, dipping her head down and slowly trying to get onto her feet, but fell down to the ground, Cornelia smiled at the German's suffering and approached her.

"Aurora my thorn, it is about time i removed you, as it appears you are not the better soldier," Cornelia said attacking her from behind, threatening to chop off her head. Aurora just watched her soldiers overtake the Britannian garrisons by rifle, bayonet and machine gun. She looked up to see Kat and the others at the top of the fort, putting up the German and Japanese flags and even saw Klaus at their side, holding up himself with a tree branch for a crutch and having only half a bandaged up stump for a right arm.

She simply weaved her head around to dodge the coming blade and turned around to stab Cornelia in the heart, "No...my men were," She said calmly as her eyes started to grow heavy; Cornelia li Britannia was dead. Aurora fell unconscious, for the last thing she saw was a faint image of Kallen, crying for her fallen officer and calling for C.C.

It was finally over, after ten brutal years of war, the Germans had ousted Britannia out of their country. The dream of freedom that every German had longed for had been realized and a time of reconstruction can begin. Kaiser Wilhelm III stated that the struggle to climb out of the jaws of the Britannian wolf was over and that a new era in the history of Germany was about to begin.

The End...of the Beginning.

(To be continued in a more humorous story detailing the not-so-serious side of the German officers in **'Code Geass- Off Duty Antics' **)


End file.
